Spring and Sky's Downfall
by Yuki Chronos
Summary: He keeps waiting for her to open those eyes, but she never wakes up. He never once tried to grasp her, and he never will. With blood and pain, he continues to wait... until death takes them together. One-shot. Title inspired by xxdevilsangel28xx deviantart, "Spring's downfall".


**This is just a quick inspiration I've got. I kind of visualized the scene and atmosphere as I wrote this, it's like I was creating a doujinshi of 2786, but of course, I can't draw, although I really want to draw it. I just can't draw.**

**I didn't want to upload this story at first, but then I remembered my goal to spread the love of Tsuharu.**

**Buona lettura!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. It belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

**_SPRING AND SKY'S DOWNFALL_**

Tears and fear were being carried away from the mansion, a woman with orange-colored long hair walked away from the Vongola base, running away from her fear, mafia—or to be precise, the Vongola tenth boss. Her pace as she was leaving indicated she wanted to get away from it so bad; she was scared. Bandages covered several parts of her body, including head.

There was nothing he could ever do, but to look out the window from his office, seeing her tears and terrified face with empty stare, no hope filled those eyes, rather cloudy as if it killed him inside. Voices of their previous conversation echoed through his mind like a toxic, how he had tried to convince her but she was far too scared to listen. She always hated conflict, but more so when she was hurt because of it—and it wasn't the first time she got captured and hurt. She was hurt far too much for her own sanity.

Image of her horrified face as he entered her hospital room, he couldn't forget that; haunting his mind.

"_This isn't what I signed up for!"_

"_I used to accept this mafia life, I've tried to understand the conflict you have to go through, but this is more than I can handle! I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry, Tsu-kun. I can't marry a man who risks his life everyday… thinking… if you're okay, if you're still alive, everyday… I can't… live with that…"_

She used that reason to leave, but he knew she was scared of him. Someone as pure and innocent like her would eventually fall to stress and fear, Kyoko was losing her sanity. The woman who he believed responsible for it stood near the door with head stayed low.

A shadow in her sight made her looked up, only to meet his sharp and cold eyes towards her, sending chills through her spine and made paleness wrapped her face. "…I only needed you to pick her up at the airport and protected her. I thought you're ready to be one of us, Haru. Get out…"

"Tsuna-san…"

"Get out!" his sudden yell startled her. She eventually left him alone. Supposedly the simple and first task he had given for her, she blew it off. Her goal to be useful for him, to gain his trust as Mafioso shattered. As she leaned against the door, she started blaming herself for the ambush. She thought, if only she knew a group of Mafioso was standby to kill Kyoko, none of this would have to happen. She was the strategy captain, much like Squalo, although she was new.

Of all that feelings of rejection and so many negatives emotion overran her mind and heart, now, she didn't care about being useful. Beneath that tearful eyes and sorrowful face, she had enough. To bring peace in his life, to bring Kyoko back to him, she would kill.

And so, as she took first step forward, so as the start of her new and last goal.

_You hold everyone's lives with care and hope_

Cheers filled Otto Family's life, its members were celebrating their success of killing Kyoko and Haru—or so they thought. A pair of foot walked to the gate where two Mafioso guarded the base. And then, she stopped.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Death."

_The vast sky that opens to all_

"Boss!" a Mafioso slammed the door opened with blood and injuries, silencing the everlasting cheers.

"What happened to you?!" the boss asked.

"Please leave this place quickly! We have an intruder, and she's relentlessly killing all members!"

"What…?" the boss stiffened and his mouth created a gap over shock.

_What illuminates the clear sky has always been sunshine…_

"Ugh…" one Mafioso fell on his knees as his comrades were frozen over fear and couldn't shoot the intruder who was in front of them, carrying a gun on her left hand and a rapier on her right. "You damn… monster…"

"No…" Haru spoke and raised her gun as her eyes were narrowed. "You are."

_Sasagawa Kyoko_

The middle-age boss with mustache banged the wall as he watched the footage of his mansion, the familiar woman who slaughtered his family one by one. "What's the meaning of this?! I thought she and Sasagawa Kyoko are dead! What's going on, Leo?!"

His trusted right-hand-man, a 26 year old man with black curvy hair and red eyes, one who had a look of average good-looking guy bowed before him. "My apologize, boss. It seems Miura Haru isn't as weak as we thought. I should've known; she's Vongola's strategy captain for a reason."

"Whatever the reason, this is your responsibility! Just do something about her!"

"Boss!" again, one of his members with injuries came. "Please escape through the secret passage immediately! She's he—" a sharp pointy weapon went through his chest silenced him and made him fell down. Her presence alone made them shuddered. The boss quickly opened the cabinet behind him and a secret escape route was seen. Three Mafioso followed him, leaving only one engineer and two big-sized Mafioso, and Leo.

Haru without doubt shot the engineer first without even looking at him. Her eyes focused on Leo, her kidnapper and Kyoko's as well. He was the one who made Kyoko suffer, but Haru showed no emotion as she looked at him.

"Why?" Leo spoke. "You're completely different when I kidnapped you and Vongola's woman. You were naïve and too nice to even kill your foes. But now here you are. Let me guess… order from Decimo? He probably wants revenge, am I right?"

Haru didn't respond. "Enough talk! Let's do this!" one of the Mafioso dashed to her with his raised fist, but with no effort whatsoever, Haru moved sideways, pointed her gun at his head, and shot him. As she had her eyes on the dead body, another also raised his fist, but in swift motion, she did a backward somersault and stabbed him on his back. She didn't stop there, pushed it further and caused more pain until he was breathless and collapsed.

_I've never meant to separate you from your shine_

_I just want to be a part of you, even if I'm the smallest part in your heart_

_It's okay that this is an unrequited love_

_Because…_

"Tsuna-san never seeks revenge... his heart is too pure for that," she voiced as she turned around slowly. "I'm playing that part for him, but not revenge…"

"Then, what?" Leo materialized two swords.

"I'll eradicate anyone who disturbs his peace… even if I have to fall to the dark side."

Leo smirked and dashed to her with his swords ready to slash her. She blocked it with her rapier, but she was caught off guard as he kicked her sideways, making her to drop her gun and got smashed to the computers. Leo picked her gun and kept shooting the hardware until it blew and she got tossed to the wall across.

She was burnt pretty badly, mostly her back. The hard crash against the wall made her head bleed. Leo slipped her gun in his pants and then approached her. He squatted and cupped her cheek to meet his eyes. "Under my boss's command, as long as I'm alive and my boss's alive, I'll always disrupt your precious boss's life. And I'm one of the strongest Mafioso alive, a newbie like you can't—"

"I will," she interrupted. "As long my soul is intact in this body, I won't stop doing the impossible. I'll make you regret for troubling the Vongola."

Leo was really stunned at her determination and her narrowed eyes. The brown eyes he had seen which tinted with anxiety and fear of losing lives, now there wasn't any of them in her eyes. No fear at all. Just in short time she could change, all for the sake of what she cared about; it piqued his interest towards her.

"You're a rare woman, for sure. I like that," he pointed the gun at her head. "Makes me want to kill you more." still in those eyes of hers, no fear or agitation; not even a percent of it.

However as he was going to pull the trigger, his eyes bulged as she immediately stabbed his liver. It didn't stop at that. She snatched his sword and stabbed his shoulder to the ground. She stood up and again, she took his last sword and stabbed his other shoulder before pulling her rapier from his body, pinned him like a piece of paper being pinned against the refrigerator, only the paper was his flesh and the pin was his swords.

_I strive for your happiness_

_And just loving you is enough for me_

One boss and his three guards were running in the corridor of man-made bunker, heading towards the exit as fast as they could. No doubt the boss was anxious, afraid she would kill him. "Tch! So much for ruining Vongola! I wouldn't target them if I knew they would recruit a psychotic woman!"

"Found you."

That voice shivered him and as he looked back, she was running towards him with blood flowing from her head and with deadpan face. He shrieked. "D-Don't let her touch me!" the boss ran faster and the Mafioso stopped to deal with her.

They had the same brute force and size as the previous, but she easily punched, jumped above them, brutally hit their head with her knee before she toppled forward and continued to chase her main target. With few feet away from him, he was forced to draw his gun and kept shooting while running, but she dodged it as she set her footing on one wall to another before tackling him to the wall across.

_That's why…_

_I'll make things right_

She pulled his tie with her left hand and her foot on his chest immobilized him. Rapier on her right hand was already there to kill the good-for-nothing boss. He couldn't struggle let alone move an inch. He was far too horrified, too overwhelmed that he was at loss of words, only his agape mouth showed the desperation he had for his own life.

She raised the rapier and aimed it precisely to his eyeball. "You've seen many lives destroyed on your watch… including his… like the saying goes, an eye for an eye."

_This is my resolve, Tsuna-san_

Breath was heavy, as heavy as Haru carried her own body to walk. Her right arm was holding her left arm with the most damage. Blood dripped at every centimeter she walked, painting the soil with red blood. She was losing quite much blood. At this moment, she could faint any time, but in reality, she didn't. She walked along the forest before she stopped at a tree, leaned against it and slumped down.

She had forced herself, just to bring up a small wrapping to mend Tsuna's heart from the darkest pit, and to wrap her mistake. She knew she wouldn't make it back to Vongola. But it didn't matter one bit to her. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulder. She finally reached her goal.

She smiled whenever she imagined the merriness and joy filled in her friends' lives. Imagining Tsuna's silly and wonderful moments with his friends, seeing his smile, she had no regrets. Even though it was painful to know he could never love her, she didn't care about that pain nor tried to heal it.

_I'm not worthy of your love_

_But I'll do anything to keep you together with your sunshine_

Those images she visualized shattered as one survivor of Otto pointed a gun with Otto's insignia carved on it. Two holes on his shoulder and blood dripped from it.

"I never thought I'd have to use deteriorating bullet." Leo lifted his gun to her forehead. And Haru, she didn't even try to resist.

_This is the end, Tsuna-san_

While the trigger was going to be pulled, Haru just smiled. Although her face was covered with shadow, tears were seen flowing from her eyes.

_Goodbye_

* * *

The sun was setting, orange hue tinted the sky. With blank face, Tsuna stared at the sky from the balcony. His face had finally cleared from anger, and now that feeling turned into guilt and concerns for Haru. He sighed deeply. "I shouldn't have yelled at her like that."

"That's right. You shouldn't have." the former arcobaleno who now had a body of a 12 year-old boy approached him and hopped to sit on the railing beside Tsuna.

"Reborn…? If you come to lecture, then do it now. Maybe I need one from a 12 year-old kid," he said cynically, but meant for himself. "I know I was wrong. I recruited Haru at the first place. I dragged into this conflict… just because she's a good additional force to Vongola. What have I done to her?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow at his statement. "So, there's something you can't tell with your hyper intuition, even though it's obvious enough."

"Eh?"

"She didn't accept the job because she was forced to. Why do you think she's been staying with us for this whole 10 years, training to become strong, and be a Mafioso? She didn't do all of that because she was forced to or because she had to learn to protect herself. Why do you think she wanted to become strong?"

"What do you mean?"

Reborn just sighed. "This is why Dame-Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna."

"What's that supposed to—?!"

"She wants to protect you," Tsuna was silenced by his remark. "She trained to be useful for you, to help you, and not just as supporter. She has a resolve like true Mafioso and that's why she trained so hard so one day, you would call for her help. She wasn't dragged to the mafia world. She dove into this world on her own accord."

"But why did she… why would she do that?"

"It's amazing how you influenced her. Like what you always do for your friends, she did it for them, too… most of it for you. Someone like Haru—she would jump to the deepest world of mafia, to the deepest and darkest pit, just to obtain even a small fragment of happiness that's meant for you. She'll do anything to keep you safe and protect your happiness."

"But she's…"

"She's not as weak as you think."

"I… I've seen her resolve couple of times and I realized she's the only girl I know who would go that far for anyone she cares about. Why would she do that for me?"

"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna, after all. Well, figure it out on your own. Besides, that sincerity she has, it could lead to her own end. She might not be able to go back up after going down far too deep. This isn't good for her. Let me ask you this, Tsuna. What do you feel about Kyoko?"

"Eh?" he blushed. "Well, of course she's my sunshine, the only girl that smiles at my stupidity. Even though I was a stupid and wimpy boy, she's nice to me."

Reborn didn't say it, but he sorely disappointed at Tsuna. He was always looking at Kyoko; he didn't even realize Haru had also been treating him the same way as Kyoko, even more so, because unlike Kyoko, she wasn't afraid of mafia and she wouldn't abandon him. "Then, what do you feel about Haru?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, but Reborn just stared at him solemnly. "I don't… know. She's my close friend. But after hearing what you said, I—"

"Juudaime," Gokudera entered the office and then walked to them with restless look. "We've discovered Otto's Family hideout, but… they were already killed when we got there, including the boss." both Tsuna and Reborn were surprised at the news. "But we couldn't find Leo's body, and there's more…" at this point, Gokudera was rather hesitating. "We've also found Haru at the forest near the hideout. She was covered with fatal injuries. It'll be hard for you to hear this, but juudaime… according to the evidence… she killed the entire Otto Family by herself."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "What…? Where is she now?"

"She was taken to the hospital. Most likely… she won't make the surgery."

Hearing the news brought a sudden thump to his chest, so loud that he could hear it.

He didn't want to believe it, but seeing Gokudera's expression, all he could do was convincing himself it wasn't as bad as Gokudera reported.

When he arrived at the hospital, the female Italian-Japanese doctor was already speaking with Chrome, Ryohei, Lambo, Bianchi, and Yamamoto. Lambo looked so dispirited and Chrome's eye was teary.

"Doctor, how is she?" Tsuna asked.

"We've managed to cover up all her injuries, so there's nothing to worry about it, but her organs are deteriorating, slowly. They're losing its function and whatever the cause is, it also stopped her brain. Sadly, we can't find the source. There's nothing we can do. She's at coma state. And most likely, she won't be able to wake up."

"H-How much is the probability?"

"90-10, and 90% is that… she won't wake up," hearing that outcome, it was as if he was shot and his heart as if stopped beating, the world froze, he was prone to hear everything around him. "Unless we can find the cause, she won't make it. And of course, it also depends on her will to live. We've given her life-support machine, but I'm sorry, that's all we can do." With that, the doctor left the sorrow atmosphere.

Without further ado, he entered her room, only to find the horror struck him, his face turned pale, seeing the life-support machine and the mechanical respirator on her mouth to keep her stay in the living.

He caressed her cheek gently in so many mixed up feelings—most of them was sadness or dejection. How could he let this happen to her? He didn't order her to kill; he wouldn't let any of his friends kill. So, why did she? Those two questions roamed around his mind like a slithering worm. Then, he realized something odd.

"What's that on her forehead? It's a black speck, but it's like there was a hole before." he said and Reborn took a peek.

"Deteriorating bullet," Reborn said. "Remember Leo's surname, Marcire? His family developed a bullet like desolation bullet and dying will bullet, the deteriorating bullet."

Tsuna knew the capability of that bullet. No one survived after getting shot with it. The bullet slowly ate blood cells and deteriorated the functions of organs; the brain also stopped working, heartbeat rate slowed down. It led to comatose and eventually, death was inevitable. There was no hope for her; she would die sooner or later. Even if her will to live was strong, her organs weren't strong enough to support her.

He bit his lips and his balled fists were trembling of knowing his frailty that let it happen. She couldn't be cured. She couldn't be saved. She was as good as dead, he knew. But to accept it just like that, it wasn't something he wanted to do.

* * *

It had been two months since that day. No one had gone to visit her, all knew about the deteriorating bullet—no one, but him. Despite knowing she wouldn't open her eyes, he kept visiting her every day, waiting for her every time. Either he had lost hope or not, no one could tell, not even himself. He just wanted to wait for her, no matter how long it took.

But his effort turned against him. Since that day, he rarely slept and ate. His needs of sleep and food weren't fulfilled and he tended to overwork himself. Sometimes, he refused to eat, despite his stomach kept rumbling for food. He had lost weight, but that wasn't the problem. His body didn't have enough supply or food to keep him fit, causing him to have headache and inability to move as he wished.

His friends had no choice, they couldn't persuade him to stop visiting Haru, so one of them took turn to bring him food to the hospital, and then he would eat. Some said he had lost touch to the reality, but his friends who understood him said he just wanted to believe she would wake up soon.

But she never woke up.

All along, Tsuna knew it was hopeless to wait, but even so, there was still hope in him. Even though he knew Haru wouldn't wake up, he still wanted to wait. He would keep waiting, forever if he had to. He realized it also destroyed his own life, but as of this point, nothing mattered to him.

* * *

Now, it was three months to count. Tsuna didn't look skinny, but his face turned paler than before. Reborn didn't want to see his former student crumble before him or worse—die on his watch. He gazed at the starry sky at the wide balcony of the mansion. He remembered that night, the engagement party, at the same balcony he spoke with Haru.

…

"_What are you doing here alone?"_

_Haru looked back and saw Reborn was walking towards her. "Oh, Reborn-chan. Just standing here while feeling the night breeze. It calms me." she resumed her previous action, looking at the sky._

"_You don't tell him your feelings?"_

_Haru flinched at his question. "…Why would I?"_

"_It hurts to keep it to yourself, you know that, right? If you confessed, a heavy weight would be lifted from your shoulder. It's your best and only chance before their wedding day."_

"_I prefer not to say what I feel. I don't care if it's so painful that you'd rather die than to feel this torture. No matter what, I won't show my true feelings. My cheerfulness and openness to others just caused trouble to everyone. I don't want to trouble him again."_

"_So, you won't confess?"_

_Haru shook her head. "I don't want to ruin their relationship. Some things are better kept… and this is one of them. Besides, that's not my reason to join Vongola. I never intend to catch his attention. I just want to stay by his side, as a comrade, as a friend, and as a person who loves him. Because… that's what I promised him…"_

"_I see. You've changed your perspective, Haru. You love him for 10 years, but, will you still love him? Considering he'll be a married man, you have no reason to love him anymore."_

"_Do you have to have a reason to love someone?" Haru asked. "Love is fragile, but like hope, it's hard to kill. I have no reason to love him. I love him because… it's him. I love him for who he is. Even if I'm just a small part in his life, I'm proud to be a part of something big. And also, I just can't stop loving him. Because in the end… I live because of him."_

…

The brunette man opened his eyes slowly; he had been resting his head on his folded arms that rested on the bed. Tears formed on his eyes and flowed smoothly. He slowly lifted his head while sweeping the tears.

"…_So that's why she wasn't seen that time. She was outside, with Reborn. But why did I dream about it? I wasn't there, but it's as if I heard and saw the whole conversation." _he set his eyes on Haru. _"I never knew about how you feel… you love me… even longer than Kyoko-chan. You fell in love with me, when I was still useless, when Kyoko-chan didn't try to notice my feelings for her. She left me because of fear, but you never left me alone… you were always with me, even at the darkest time."_

"Haru…" he held her hand. "If you can hear me, please wake up. I know it's impossible, but please… give me one more chance to make it up to you. Just… give me one chance to love you. I'm sorry I never noticed how you feel… I'm sorry I always shove you away when you declared your feelings for me. I feel so stupid to realize what really matter is always in front of me. If you wake up, I promise you won't have to fight for me again. I'll love you more than I love Kyoko-chan. I'll keep you safe and you don't have to get hurt for me again. But I can't do that… if you stay like this…"

At the moment, he started to feel his body was failing him. His hand clutched his chest firmly as he winced in pain. He knew all along the endless and pointless wait would kill him, he had to think of everyone who was worried about him, he had to think of himself. He gazed at Haru, and all that thought disappeared, because to him, he couldn't bear to live with his fault that led Haru to this state. She was the only thing in his mind right now. Sadly, a force would disturb his wait.

Much to his surprise, a loud bang and gunshots were heard, people were screaming in panic. Tsuna immediately drank his pills to go hyper mode and hurriedly ran outside. Several people were running towards him, running away from the direction he was facing. What he found at the lobby widened his eyes in shock.

Dozens of Mafioso shot everyone in sight, creating chaos to the hospital. Innocents were killed in front of him.

"Huh? That's Vongola Decimo!" one pointed his finger at him and all immediately turned their eyes to him. Their lips curved up to a grin as Tsuna was seen. He was at danger, but he didn't have time to call for backup. He had to struggle with his current condition.

* * *

It was baffling—at least, for some Mafioso who had been defeated. They recognized Tsuna's pale face and his fighting movements were completely unsynchronized and unusually off. It was supposed to be easy, but he made it harder. He had struggled and fought for half an hour, his condition worsening, his vision blurred from time to time, he was sweating and breathless.

There were only minor bruises, but his unhealthy condition what made him kneeled on one knee and made him sputtered and retched blood. From the entrance, a silhouette walked towards him with snicker he heard. He was shocked to see Leo.

"All of this is for the sake of your subordinate?" he questioned with a wide grin. "You don't look so good, Vongola. I'm amazed with that condition you're able to defeat my men. You must be wondering why I'm here, well I should be asking that to you. You know what my bullet can do, so why are you here? Don't tell me you're waiting for her to wake up?"

Tsuna didn't respond, only his furrowed brows brought an answer. He chuckled and then pointed the same gun he used on Haru at Tsuna's forehead. "This is why I love to make you suffer."

_**BANG!**_

Smoke let out from its muzzle when Tsuna swooned. He wouldn't wake up after got hit by the newly enhanced bullet. He stepped across Tsuna and hummed as he said, "Haru~, where are you~?"

But he stopped, stiffened as he heard heavy breath and sensed a dying will flame. He turned back slowly with anxiety and disbelief, seeing soft flame was fired backwards and hard flame was charged and aimed towards him.

"It's… impossible… he shouldn't be able to wake up…" he mumbled. His eyes stayed wide, he held his breath over shock. The fact Tsuna was still conscious was inconceivable, surreal; moreover he just shot a stronger bullet than the previous, which conscious state was 200% impossible. The new enhanced bullet worked much faster and led to a quicker death. He was at loss of words. He couldn't move.

"I won't let you touch her."

* * *

The entire hospital suddenly turned quiet, as if it was abandoned for a long time. People had left the building; it was only him that walked along the corridor with near-death state. The bullet that was currently and rapidly eating his organs was killing him, and the effect was even sorely felt with his unhealthy condition to add.

He shouldn't be able to move, the bullet would kill him much sooner—he wasn't supposed to be able to lift his body, and yet he did. There was nothing in his mind but death and Haru. He walked back to her room like his life depended on it. He wanted to go back to her.

Despite the short trip to her room felt like forever, he managed to get there. But by the time he got there, the monitor showed a flat straight line of her pulse and heartbeat. She died. He was shocked, but he didn't have the time to act sad or feel grief. He could feel he, too, was going to lose his life.

While his life was being taken away from him, he removed the mechanical respirator from her and lay on bed beside her. He cupped her cheek and softly crashed his lips against hers, gently kissing her cold lips. He let his lips remained touch with hers before separating it. With his soul slowly leaving his body, he embraced her before death. And slowly, he closed his eyes.

Half an hour later, by the time his friends hurriedly came to the hospital and to the room, it was too late. Yamamoto checked their pulses, but the grief look on his face and shook of his head pierced their every hearts to tiny fragments.

Gokudera fell on two knees with tearful eyes, Chrome burst in tears, and Reborn just stood still while watching their dead body as Tsuna's body embraced Haru's body, with wide-eyed and pale face that were almost hidden by shadow of his fedora hat.

No one would ever forget that sorrowful night, when they saw their friends died together, as if the world froze. No friend would forget such horrible incident. But none of them, not even Reborn knew it wasn't an incident for Tsuna. Because in the end, there was nothing more he could ask for than to embrace Haru and die with her.


End file.
